Fading
by Ojisama
Summary: Blue eyes listed to the side as the head titled to take in its surroundings. He could see blurry quick movements that melted into each other.He felt numb.Isolated from the chaos around him.    Songfic, One shot, subtle hints of Shounenai.


**Shame on me. SHAME.  
starting and completing another stoyid...I SUCK.  
but I was inspired be the FINAL HP book and The song that is waaaay over used.  
and to let all of you know - readers of them or not...Artist and the archer is on its final chapter - I just have to get my lazy to write the last few sentences.  
and Calculations Ch.2 will be posted also.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter & co belong to J.K. Rowling.**  
**'Untitled' belongs to Simple Plan.**  
_

* * *

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but Im blinded by the white light  
I cant remember how  
I cant remember why  
Im lyin here tonight..._

Blue eyes listed to the side as the head titled to take in its surroundings.  
He could see blurry quick movements that melted into each other.  
He felt numb.  
Isolated from the chaos around him.  
His mind felt like a jig saw puzzle...pieces were just there...but wouldnt fit...wouldnt blend.

Trickiling...Tingling...  
He lifted a heavy arm up to his head and touched the spot where the sensation was coming from.  
He brought the hand back to face him, - drew it closer and further back  
Dark liquid smeared over his finger tips.  
Blood.  
It was Blood.  
His blood...he was...bleeding...  
Hed never actually seen his own blood...except..for that one time...

_  
And I cant stand the pain  
And I cant make it go away  
No I cant stand the pain..._

He let his arm flop down next to him, it just took to much strength to keep it up.  
Too much enegergy that he just didnt have.

_  
How could this happen to me?  
Ive made my mistakes  
got no where to run  
the night goes on as im fading away...  
Im sick of this life  
I just wanna scream -_

Whilst laying there, he slowly turned his head...stiffly yet  
his blue orbs followed fluidly.  
He opened his mouth - to say something let someone know he was there  
he existed.  
Nothing but a low gurgle came out- an insignifigant sound amongst the din.  
But brought a froth spilling over his lips. Dribbiling and running down in rivulets along pale flesh.  
Staining it.

_  
Everybodys screamin  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me..  
Im slippin off the edge  
Im hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again...  
_

He could feel nothing...yet at the same time he felt everything.  
Everything he had ever turned away from.  
Everything he considederd beneath him to express.  
But here they were pouring from within him..  
Tears he had learned not so show...  
A smile he had learned to hide.

_**  
" Daddy Daddy look! " A small child no more than four called out, as he ran to the tall figure that sat behind the mahogany desk  
piled with papers.  
He ran all the way around the desk and tugged on the older mans sleeve.  
Something his father had told him not to do many times.  
"Dad-eee" Impatient as little children always were.  
The man sighed and set his quill aside.  
"Yes Draco ? " As he lifted his son into his lap.  
" Look Look! " Big smile graced the little face. As he held up a childish drawing, depicting two figures.  
Small and Big.  
" Thats nice Draco." Set his son down off his lap.  
"why dont you go show it to your mother?" Picked up the forgotten quill again, skratching unto the parchment.  
" I dun wanna. " Defience.  
" Now Draco" Threatinging voice. Never Defy father.  
" I made it for you..."  
**_

_  
So I try to hold onto a time where nothing mattered  
And I cant explain what happened  
And I cant erase the things that Ive done  
No I Cant_

" Draco! "  
He could feel rough hands seize his shoulders, lifting his lithe body from the ground he lay on.  
" Draco! "  
He hadnt realised hes closed his eyes, until they flicked open suddenly, startiling the person who had him in their grip.  
Green eyes.  
Fantastically green eyes that hed only ever seen on one person.  
" P-p-p-ot-te-rr"  
He felt their his grip lighten as he heard forced laughter.  
He couldnt help but let a bloody grin ech itself over his lips as a response to the un called for laughter.  
" Stupid " He heard Harry rooting through his own pocket - pressubably for his wand.  
" Just hang on for a moment Draco...I-Ill heal you." He assured with a smile as he flicked out his wand.

But Draco lifted a weak arm, and gentley took hold of Harrys hand.  
" D-d-ont b-b-oth -rr. "  
" But Dr-"  
" H-ha-rry..."  
" ...Fine have it your way. " Harry was momentairly stunned that Draco had acctually used his name.  
" ..Th-th-an-k Y-yo-u.."  
He let his hand drop back down to his side. He felt Harry shift his grip around and supported him more.  
"hn" He closed his eyes and leaned back.  
Being close to someone felt ok.  
Even if it was Potter.  
He gave a little smirk...he was being cheezy.  
He started coughing, the blood that had begun to pool in his mouth, came forth and splatterd against his fore arm which he had brought up to  
shield his mouth...

_  
How could this happen to me?  
Ive made my mistakes  
got no where to run  
the night goes on as Im fading away  
_

He could hear Harry talking to him. - Well frantically in a yelling sort of way.  
But he couldnt respond.  
The last of his energy left him as effortlessly and quietly as the blood was from his wounds.  
Ebbing away...  
His last moments werent so bad...  
Even if they were with Potter.

_ Im sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me ?_

* * *

_  
The END.  
haha. i dont think i rated or marked anything right for this... : d  
_


End file.
